1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to managing base processes and functions associated with a service request and fulfillment process. More specifically, the invention relates to a configurable application for managing such processes and functions in a fully integrated and automated manner.
2. Prior Art
Typically, tools and systems are available only for the discrete work functions associated with performing fulfillment tasks of a service request. These discrete processes and tools require significant manual intervention and/or customized programming to link the processes/tools in the quest to achieve increased productivity. However, problems such as process/tool compatibility, real-time interfacing, and multiple user-interfaces burden the streaming of the overall process, and hence, the productivity gain.
Current solutions for addressing this problem address only pieces of a full solution. Significant manual intervention is required to link the processes together. Even then, consistent reporting among the various processes is still not available.